


sunshine

by witching



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: "allison n lydia adopt a dog"</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

It’s difficult for Allison and Lydia to get anything done when they don’t agree right off the bat. Allison will be the first to admit that she is stubborn as hell, but Lydia is at least ten times as stubborn. Allison isn’t too unmovable to change her mind when presented with empirical evidence, but Lydia can make anything sound like empirical evidence in order to get what she wants, and right now what she wants is a Labrador retriever puppy.

“It makes no sense,” Allison tries to argue, standing in the middle of the shelter and looking appalled at the dog. “We’re almost never home and we can’t take care of it like it needs. Do you want to neglect a puppy, Lydia?”

Lydia is pouting before she even finishes talking. “I won’t neglect her! I can be a stay at home mom. I can take canine maternity leave! We can afford it, and it’s much better than hiring a dogsitter. And stop calling her an it, thank you.”

Allison could suppress the sigh bubbling up from her soul, but she chooses not to. It’s not like she has a really solid argument right now. She tried to convince Lydia to get a cat but Lydia insisted that her personality was incompatible with cats (We’re too similar, she had said, and Allison couldn’t disagree with that). Lydia is also starkly against getting a low-maintenance fish. She thought Allison was making fun of her when she brought it up.

“Lydia, you can’t quit your job to take care of a dog. I thought you didn’t want any pets or kids for at least ten years? You said that to me like, last week.”

Lydia lifts the dog so their faces are next to each other, four puppy eyes staring at Allison. “That was before I met Sunshine,” she whines, and then it’s as if a lightbulb appears over her head. “And she has changed my opinion on a lot of things. In fact, I think I might want to honeymoon in Vermont or…thereabouts.”

Allison’s eyes light up before she can help it. With the wedding coming up and most of their friends on the east coast now, Allison had been trying to persuade Lydia to move their honeymoon from the Bahamas to somewhere closer, this tiny resort in Vermont where she had been for a weekend when she lived in New Hampshire for 8 months as a child. Lydia had argued that it wasn’t exotic enough for a honeymoon.

She subdues her excitement for a sterner look before Lydia looks up at her. “Fine, but she’s your responsibility, that means walking her and feeding her and everything! Lydia, are you listening to me?”

Lydia rolls her eyes, but she still has that smirk on that she gets when she wins an argument. “Yes, mom,” she mutters before leaping over to the front desk to sign the adoption papers.


End file.
